Grievous
Grievous, born as Qymaen jai Sheelal, was the cyborg Supreme Commander of the Droid Army of the Confederacy of Independent Systems for most of the Clone Wars. Grievous was originally a Kaleesh from the planet Kalee, where he lived his early life. History During the Kaleesh conflict against the Huk, Qymaen jai Sheelal quickly learned the art of war, specializing in a slugthrower rifle. Quickly amassing a great number of Huk kills, he became a demigod among his people. He eventually met the female Kaleesh Ronderu lij Kummar, a master with the sword. The two became very close before her death at the hands of the Huk. Heartbroken, Qymaen jai Sheelal renamed himself Grievous and turned all his anger and grief toward the Huk. Aided by his elite, he forced the Huk off Kalee and then swarmed their homeworld, conquering the Huk. The Huk turned to the Galactic Republic for help, and the Kaleesh were forced back to their own world by the Jedi and left to starve. Desperate to help his people, Grievous took a job as an enforcer with the InterGalactic Banking Clan. However, after learning that the Huk had attacked Kalee, he headed home to gain vengeance. After consulting with his ally, Confederate Head of State Count Dooku, IGBC Chairman San Hill arranged for a bomb to be placed on Grievous's shuttle, Martyr. The Kaleesh was critically injured, but lived, and Hill arranged for the final stage of his plan. Grievous was reconstructed as a cyborg and was presented to Dooku as a potential weapon to be used in the upcoming war that the count had planned against the Republic. After being made Supreme Commander, Grievous proceeded to wreak havoc on the Republic for the three-year–span of the Clone Wars. The general was trained in the art of lightsaber combat by Dooku himself, who was also a Sith Lord. Grievous was a quick study and eventually came to be recognized as one of the most skilled duelists in the galaxy. Aided by his IG-100 MagnaGuards, Grievous killed many Jedi, and led the Confederacy to victory in many battles. Quickly gaining a reputation as a savage, merciless brute as well as a tactical genius, the cyborg struck fear into the hearts of many with his flagship, the ion cannon–armed Malevolence, as well as Operation Durge's Lance, a massive strike at the Core Worlds. In 19 BBY, Grievous led the Confederate Navy in the Battle of Coruscant, an attack on the Republic's capital. Grievous killed several Jedi and took Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, leader of the Republic, hostage. However, before the general's flagship, Invisible Hand, could jump to hyperspace, the Republic Navy arrived, and the Chancellor was freed by Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, who also succeeded in killing Dooku. Grievous fled to the Outer Rim world of Utapau and attempted to regain control of the war, though the Confederacy had been dealt a great blow with the loss of Dooku. Grievous was gone MIA shortly after in the Battle of Utapau, and the Confederacy fell soon after. Confederate Admiral Illidian Septimus took control of the Confederacy in the 2nd Clone Wars. After the Battle of Kamino came Grievous back to the CIS, he took back his old rank, Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies. Grievous got deeply impressed by Septimus. Shortly after his return, The CIS sided the Mistress, General Grievous had to provide her with the Confederate Droid Armies. He became very loyal to the Mistress, Fighting proudly for her alliance. After the destruction of the alliance and Supreme Commander Septimus missing, took General Grievous Command of the CIS. Personality and Traits Grievous was a cold, merciless being. Even as a Kaleesh warlord, he displayed no mercy toward his enemies, a notable example being his brutal counter-offensive against the Huk when they attempted to capture Kalee. Grievous fought boldly, pushing them back and showing no remorse for the slaughter he perpetrated. When the Jedi interfered, Grievous developed a great hatred for them, and the Republic in general. After his shuttle crash, Grievous was left feeling bitter and cheated, having been robbed a proper warrior's death. When he was offered to become a cyborg, he took the offer, as he had come to see flesh as weak. However, despite this viewpoint, he remained secretly humiliated by his resurrection as a cyborg. Though he did not know it, his brain had been tampered with during his reconstruction by the Geonosians, increasing his anger and hatred. After the crash, Grievous also began to compare himself with the Jedi and became determined to equal them. To this end, he constantly submitted himself to improvements to boost himself up to their caliber. Although he initially took Dooku's bestowing of the "Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies" title as an insult, Grievous came to highly respect both Dooku and Darth Sidious, considering them the Separatists' only "necessary" political leadership. After he rejoined the CIS and met Septimus and the Mistress he also showed them great respect. While even with Septimus not here, he still honors him in fights in his name. On the battlefield, Grievous was an excellent commander and an ingenious tactician, fighting hard to bring down the Republic. He had no qualms with sacrificing civilians to ensure his own survival and exploited the Jedi's compassion for the clone troopers under their command, exemplified during his attack on the Kaliida Shoals Medical Center. Indeed, he even took pleasure in attacking the planet Dorin and its Republic-loyal citizens, believing that they should "suffer the consequences for staying loyal to the Republic. His acts of wanton destruction during the war caused him to become an avatar of terror in the eyes of the Republic populace. However, despite these traits—or rather, because of them—Grievous was arrogant. His hubris eventually led to his death at the hands of Obi-Wan Kenobi. In addition to his arrogance, Grievous was also accused of cowardice, as he frequently fled whenever the tide turned against him. Though Grievous demonstrated incredible brutality and a singular lack of mercy or compassion toward his enemies, he was not entirely heartless and did show empathy. Grievous cared deeply for his people, especially Ronderu lij Kummar. The two were very close, and after her death, Grievous was left distraught and angry. His rage only intensified, and he became desperate to crush the Huk, if for no other reason than to honor her memory. Though he remarried, none of his wives could replace Kummar. Even after his reconstruction as a cyborg, Grievous was not completely emotionless. He even went so far as to display pity toward a Jedi, allowing B'ink Utrila, the Jedi in question, to score two minor hits on him before killing her. When he did, he took care not to mutilate her body. He also showed a certain amount of attachment to Gor, his pet roggwart, whom he "doted" on while housing at his lair on the third moon of Vassek. Grievous was visibly angered when Kit Fisto killed his roggwart, citing it as another crime for which the Jedi Order would "pay dearly." Powers and Abilities Grievous was a cold and calculating general, a brilliant strategist, and a powerful fighter. He was known as one of the greatest Jedi hunters and a collector of the lightsabers of fallen Jedi, which he used in battle with his foes. Grievous hunted Jedi for sport, keeping the four lightsabers of his most powerful victims within his cloak as trophies of his superiority. Taught all seven main forms of lightsaber combat by Dooku, he developed a personalized unorthodox fighting form, involving prolonged lightning-fast flurries and power moves designed to overwhelm his enemies. However, his lack of finesse frustrated Dooku. Each of his six-fingered arms could split lengthwise in two, thus giving Grievous the ability to use four limbs, each armed with a lightsaber. Able to spin these arms in a whirling storm of deadly lacerating light that few could withstand, he was also able to spin his torso and his wrists in a 360 degree motion at extremely fast speeds continuously, effectively becoming a lightsaber buzz-saw. In addition to this, Grievous had repulsorlifts built into his legs, allowing his feet to double as hands. This would allow him to wield six lightsabers all at once. His mechanical enhancements gave him an edge in close-quarter combat, enabling him to battle and hold his own against several Jedi simultaneously. Grievous was a skilled tactician and a brutal enemy. He utilized chaotic battle strategies that appeared random, but in fact were carefully calculated to encourage misconceptions. Grievous singled out civilian targets during battles, forcing his enemies to choose between winning the battle or saving lives, a tactic long practiced by the Sith. However, he was arrogant, and sometimes underestimated his enemies. Nonetheless, the cyborg was considered a military genius by many, though some argued that he lacked subtlety. He also had an advantage in that he could directly control his droid armies using the two antennae built into his head, giving him extra control in battle. Grievous' mechanical body allowed him to survive in the vacuum of space, and was also known as a gifted pilot. Mace Windu believed that he was "almost as adept at handling a ship as he was a lightsaber." Armor and Weapons Grievous makes use of mostly lightsabers, Stolen form his enemies. On Millitary Parades and other Celebrations he carriers 4 Golden Lightsabers with Reb Blates, that was a gift of Supreme Commander Septimus himself. The Lightsaber Collection of Grievous is a impressive one. Grievous Armor is made of metal, later he replaced this metal armor with a Mandalorian Metal Armor (a gift of Mandalore Tef.) Grievous is also a skilled Blaster rifle fighter and Pilot. He often fights with a Electorstaff. Category:Primary Characters Category:General Characters Category:Faction Leaders Category:Separatists